


In Tents

by moontaeil_i_chil



Series: Inspired By Song Titles [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, or maybe he should, the gays go camping, yuta shouldnt buy tents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaeil_i_chil/pseuds/moontaeil_i_chil
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng stumble across a problem when they realize that Yuta only bought a one person tent for their camping excursion.[Title from the song In Tents by Dezza]





	In Tents

"I... may have made a mistake."

The sight is almost pitiful.

A serene forest, a flowing river, a one person tent, and the two fully grown men that are supposed to fit inside.

Sicheng sighs, suddenly regretting leaving the task of tent purchasing with Yuta. The older is smart, sure. Just sometimes he's a little too focused on what's going on inside his own head and fails to realize simple things.

Like the fact that two people would need a two person tent.

Yuta begins brainstorming, which is, admittedly hopeless, because half of the things he's suggesting are simply impossible given what supplies they brought along.

No, Sicheng does not want to set up a sleeping bag outside. There are wild animals. No, Sicheng does not want to build a separate habitat for one of them to sleep in. It's supposed to rain tonight and he doubts they could construct something waterproof. No, Sicheng does not want to go home. He's stubborn and wants to camp now.

Yuta slumps down on a nearby log, not entirely sure of what to do.

Suddenly, he has an idea. It's just, perhaps, not the best one to suggest. Though, he figures he may as well give it a try.

"Well," the older begins, his voice already trailing off due to his idea maybe not being the most favorable, "we could always just... stack up?"

The uncertainty in his voice is plainly evident. Not because his suggestion isn't a foolproof idea, but because Yuta isn't exactly sure how cool Sicheng might be with chilling on top of his pal as they fall asleep in the woods tonight.

Sicheng doesn't say anything, though it is visible to Yuta that he's considering his options.

After about 5 minutes of silence (save for the sound of the occasional bird), Sicheng has formulated a response. A response that Yuta certainly was not expecting.

"Do I get to be the one that sleeps on top?"

Yuta quirks an eyebrow at the younger, noticing that there's suddenly a thin veil of red across his cheeks. Despite the great opportunity, he decides against teasing Sicheng, out of fear of him changing his mind about the stacking situation.

"If you want to, then sure." He says, when an important thought suddenly occurs to him.

"Just, uh..." He trails off, leading Sicheng to look at him questioningly, "I kinda have a habit of hugging things as I sleep. And, considering the fact that you'll be laying on top of me, I might, hopefully subconsciously end up hugging you at some point during the night."

Sicheng shrugs, surprisingly enough, before replying, "I have the same habit. It's alright, I understand."

And so, the two forget about the sleeping situation for the time being. Yuta sends Sicheng off to gather some twigs and grass for a fire, while he sets up a protective circle of rocks to ensure that neither of them catch on fire tonight. 

It doesn't take long for the two of them to be sat around their campfire, roasting marshmallows and chatting up a storm with each other about anything and everything. Yuta mentions the last time he went camping, and how Taeil had managed to get scared by some birds and refused to leave his tent for an entire hour. Sicheng laughs, telling a story about the time he and Taeil went into a pet store and the older screamed after being squawked at by a particularly loud macaw. The two are enjoying each other's presence, which Yuta is very thankful for, because it will make the transition into borderline cuddling a lot easier once sleep begins to gnaw at their droopy eyelids. 

And it does.

Once the sun is far out of sight, the two boys realize just how tired they really are.

"I'm gonna go change into my pajamas." Says Sicheng, tiredly standing and pointing into the woods behind him.

Yuta simply nods, doing the same before grabbing some water from the stream to extinguish their small fire.

As Sicheng returns, Yuta has to hold back a coo at his adorable choice of sleepwear. Fluffy gray pants with penguins on them, and an oversized baby blue t-shirt dotted with white hearts.

Sicheng coupling this outfit with his messy hair and sleepy face makes Yuta's heart feel weak.

Choosing not to voice that thought aloud, Yuta climbs into the tent so that he can serve as a makeshift mattress for Mr. Penguin Pants.

Once he's settled in, Sicheng cautiously crawls into the tent, turning briefly to zipper it shut so no animals or bugs can ruin their sleep. As he turns back around, his face heats up at the mere sight of the older boy underneath him, clad in pajamas with a lazy smile on his face.

No words are shared between the two as the younger lowers himself down, getting comfortable on top of the other's body, and nuzzling himself ever so slightly into the older's chest.

Soft snores begin to leave the younger's mouth only minutes later, and Yuta smiles adoringly at the sight in front of him.

As he too begins to doze off, he mutters a quiet "good night." before wrapping his arms around Sicheng, and nodding off into dreamland.


End file.
